Of Magic and Rain
by BiancaNeidhart
Summary: Nyssa n'a jamais connu une vie un tant soit peu normale, bridée par son nom de famille et ses obligations. Elle est enfin libre après avoir été déshonorée par son père et va donc essayer de découvrir une vie normale, avec ses plaisirs simples et ses petits tracas. [Post 3x16]


Bonjour tout le monde !

C'est la toute première fois que j'écris sur Arrow donc je suis toute excitée de publier cet OS. Non, je ne suis pas fan de Felicity ni du couple Olicity qui envahit complètement ce fandom donc ce ne sera pas un énième écrit sur le sujet. Je vous propose un petit quelque chose sur Nyssa que j'adore, et accessoirement Laurel.  
Je trouve que ce personnage a un potentiel de dingue, mais l'accent est très peu mis sur elle. Je voulais me concentrer sur son ressenti et écrire un texte plus léger que mes précédents.

L'OS se déroule juste après l'épisode 16 de la saison 3.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis =)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Un nom de famille pouvait aussi bien être insignifiant qu'impressionnant, mais la plupart du temps, il restait anodin, un simple mot sur les papiers. Bien entendu, il faisait l'identité de la personne et reflétait son appartenance, son rôle dans la société, parfois même un peu de son caractère si le destin était d'humeur badine, mais ne représentait guère de barrières. Sauf pour ceux qui illustraient tout le prestige ou la décadence d'une dynastie, comme ceux des familles royales ou de la mafia, et les obligations qui leur étaient rattachées.  
C'était le cas du nom Al Ghul qui, sans avoir à aborder les actes de ses porteurs, évoquait à lui seul la terreur. Il était synonyme de puissance, mais aussi de dévotion et était lié à la Ligue des Assassins depuis la nuit des temps. Si on portait ce nom, il fallait y vouer sa vie entière. Nyssa Al Ghul, l'héritière du démon, avait sacrifié sa vie pour la Ligue, devenant une guerrière hors pair, dénuée de remords, tuant et agissant sans même réfléchir car c'était son devoir. La brune était néanmoins une femme sereine, aimant se dédier à cet organisme secret et faire régner la justice à leur façon. Elle avait dépassé les limites, vivant recluse de la société, s'épargnant le luxe du divertissement et des sentiments, bien qu'avec difficultés, afin d'honorer la dynastie et obtenir le respect de son père, le redoutable Ra's al Ghul.

Mais voilà qu'on lui annonçait que son héritage serait transmis un autre, ce maudit Oliver Queen. Toutes ces années de dévouement et d'apprentissage pour que son père l'abandonne au profit d'un blanc bec qui avait survécu son épée. C'était donc ce qu'elle aurait dû faire pour prendre son rôle ? Se battre avec son propre sang et se retrouver à l'article de la mort?  
Elle ne niait pas la sagesse et le talent de cet homme qui avait traversé l'Enfer, mais c'était elle l'héritière du Démon, elle s'était battue depuis sa plus tendre enfance pour ce titre honorifique et un jour monter à la tête de l'organisation. Il l'avait pourtant bercé de douces promesses durant toute son adolescence, lui dépeignant des mirages afin de mieux l'enrôler. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle était sa fille. Mais Nyssa avait fini par comprendre que l'amour n'avait pas sa place dans ce système et c'était son histoire avec Sara qui lui avait coûté son accession, elle en était persuadée. L'archère en venait même à penser que les liens de sang ne représentaient rien. Ils étaient symboliques à l'instar de son nom de famille.

Son père et ce ridicule archer vert l'avaient dépouillée de l'amour de sa vie et à présent de son futur titre. C'en était plus que ce qu'elle pouvait tolérer.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Nyssa se sentit démunie et en proie au désespoir. Elle avait tout perdu et maintenant que son but lui était arraché, elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était privée de bonheur pour quelque chose qui ne lui avait pourtant jamais été garanti. Toutes ces années n'étaient qu'un enchaînement de violence et de souffrance, un tourbillon qui la retenait prisonnière. Elle avait été contente bien sûr, mais être véritablement heureuse ne lui était arrivée qu'une fois, lorsqu'elle était avec Sara.  
Tout ce que la guerrière voulait à présent, c'était découvrir la vie, la vraie et s'amuser, pouvoir oublier cet affront. Ne plus être Nyssa Al Ghul. Elle le méritait plus que n'importe qui. La seule personne à qui elle pouvait penser pour l'y aider, c'était Laurel Lance, la sœur de sa bien-aimée. Starling City n'était pas son lieu de prédilection, ce n'était même pas une belle ville, et cela raviverait de mauvais souvenirs puisqu'elle était morte ici, mais elle n'avait nul part ailleurs où se rendre et personne d'autre vers qui se tourner. De toute façon, c'était toujours mieux que Nanda Parbat où elle n'avait plus sa place.

Inutile de préciser que l'assistante du procureur fut des plus stupéfaite lorsque Nyssa lui proposa de discuter de problèmes familiaux autour d'un dîner au restaurant. Elles n'étaient pas assez proches pour se permettre de s'inviter à son domicile, mais la brune l'espérait, cette femme lui plaisait bien.  
Laurel accepta avec appréhension certes, mais aussi avec ravissement. La jeune femme n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de se confier aux membres de l'équipe Arrow, trop concentrés sur leurs missions et le salut d'Oliver, et l'archère serait bien placée pour la comprendre. Elles avaient bien plus en commun qu'on ne l'imaginait, outre leur attachement à leur défunte Canary.

Une oreille attentive et de la compréhension sans se cacher derrière un masque ou sous une capuche seraient bienvenues pour les deux femmes. Même sans en avoir l'air à cause de son passé, Nyssa était tout aussi humaine que Laurel.

Leur dîner se déroula sans accrocs et dans une bonne ambiance surprenante avec du soda pour Laurel, la brune la suivant par respect, et des plats en sauce sans prétention. Mises à l'aise par l'ambiance intimiste du bistro, leurs langues se délièrent et elles purent enfin s'exprimer sur leur peine et leur rancœur vis-à-vis de leur relation conflictuelle avec leurs pères. Chacune écouta l'autre avec respect, n'émettant aucun jugement bien que Nyssa ne put s'empêcher de la bousculer gentiment en lui indiquant que ce n'était pas si grave, que la mort de Sara aurait dû les rapprocher au lieu de les séparer. Quentin était un homme bon qui aimait sa fille envers et contre tout, la brune s'en était vite rendu compte. Il était normal qu'il s'offusque de lui avoir menti sur un tel événement. Laurel devait simplement surmonter la peur de le voir sombrer et enjamber le gouffre, elle pouvait encore sauver leur relation. Pour Nyssa, c'était trop tard.  
De toute façon, elle n'avait aucune envie de sauver ce qu'il restait entre elle et Ra's, elle c'était déjà bien trop investie sans la moindre reconnaissance. Laurel comprit cela et l'encouragea à se reconstruire une vie. Ailleurs. Ici, si elle le souhaitait.

L'ambiance s'adoucit à mesure que la soirée avançait et les assiettes se vidaient, et l'archère dégusta la meilleure mousse au chocolat du monde bien que son jugement fut faussé par son peu d'expérience culinaire. Les deux femmes finirent par se remémorer leurs meilleurs souvenirs en compagnie de Sara, parfois au bord des larmes, la plupart du temps en riant, mais toujours avec le sourire.  
Elles ne s'attardèrent pas dans l'établissement, la clientèle devenant bruyante et éméchée, se mirent d'accord sur le fait que la brune logerait dans son appartement puis Laurel régla l'addition et fit remarquer avec humour que cela avait tout l'air d'un premier rendez-vous galant qui se terminait en beauté. Nyssa ne saisit bien entendu pas l'ironie et rétorqua froidement que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était la sœur de sa petite amie qu'elle lui accorderait les mêmes faveurs et cela fit éclater de rire sa nouvelle colocataire. L'ancienne héritière du démon n'avait également aucune expérience en la matière de flirt ou de la vie quotidienne en général et n'apprécia guère que la jeune femme se moque d'elle.  
Se souvenant qu'elle était également là pour apprendre afin de mieux s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie, elle décida de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur et qu'elle se vengerait gentiment, à sa façon. Vraiment rien qu'un peu car son rire dénouait la boule dans sa gorge et allégeait son cœur meurtri.

* * *

L'appartement de l'assistante était grand, bien que sobre par rapport à son ancien foyer, mais cela suffit à rassurer à la brune qui s'y sentait à l'aise. Le palais de Nanda Parbat, bien que fastueux, n'avait rien de personnel, était dénué de chaleur et de luminosité et ne donnait pas la moindre impression d'être un foyer.

\- Je suis exténuée, mais je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à trouver le sommeil avant un moment, avoua Nyssa d'une voix hésitante alors que sa colocataire préparait son lit dans la coquette chambre d'invité qui donnait sur la ruelle à l'arrière du bâtiment, lui assurant ainsi une certaine tranquillité. Il s'est passé trop de choses récemment et je ne fais que cogiter. On pourrait...Regarder un film peut-être ?

Nyssa hocha vigoureusement la tête comme pour chasser cette absurdité.

Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Ce soir c'était un film entre filles et ensuite quoi ? Se maquiller mutuellement en parlant de garçons et en riant comme des pintades ?

La nouvelle Black Canary s'arrêta aussitôt, un oreiller entre les mains, aussi choquée qu'elle par sa proposition et la dévisagea quelques instants avec de grands yeux, se demandant si elle pouvait la prendre au sérieux. Puis elle remarqua la gêne presque attendrissante de la brune qui contrastait avec la solitude dans son regard.

\- Pas de soucis, je dois avoir de quoi te changer les idées, fit Laurel avec un sourire compatissant en tapotant l'oreiller puis le remettant à sa place dans une attitude presque maternelle. Elle la dépassa, amusée à l'idée de partager son appartement avec cet énergumène et flattée qu'elle soit venue la trouver. Tu veux te mettre en pyjama le temps que je prépare ça ? Je vais nous préparer de quoi grignoter aussi. Y a rien de mieux pour le moral.

\- En pyjama ? Et puis quoi encore ?! S'offusqua la belle brune avec une grimace dédaigneuse qui retirait pourtant sa veste cintrée pour se mettre à l'aise.

\- Tu dors toute habillée toi... ?S'étonna la jeune femme en passant la tête par la porte de la chambre.

\- Non, quelle question ! Enfin je veux dire si, bien sûr que si, mais je ne vais pas me balader en tenue de nuit devant toi, faut pas exagérer, bougonna l'archère de son petit ton hautain habituel, bien que levant les yeux au ciel suite à ses paroles portant à confusion et voyant que la jeune femme luttait pour ne pas rire. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes, je vais me rafraîchir un peu. Attention, je _hais_ le pop-corn...Et pas de comédie familiale, ni romantique. Ce serait vraiment de mauvais goût.

\- Bien madame... Y a une salle de bain attenante à ta chambre, mais traîne pas trop, je travaille demain, lui indiqua l'assistante depuis le couloir en roulant des yeux puis elle prit la direction du salon pour choisir le DVD.

C'est qu'elle était exigeante même avec les petits riens en plus!

Nyssa refit surface à peine dix minutes plus tard, ne souhaitant pas trop abuser de la patience de son hôtesse qui avait déjà la bonté d'être à ses côtés malgré sa réputation. Elle avait seulement retiré son petit gilet, son maquillage, remonté sa crinière brune en chignon lâche et marchait pieds nus. Elle se sentait vulnérable ainsi – c'était toujours le cas sans son arme et vêtue convenablement – mais elle n'allait en effet pas rester habillée de la tête aux pieds 24 heures sur 24.

\- Tu t'es montrée au naturel et le monde ne s'est pas écroulé, tu vois, fit remarquer Laurel d'un ton taquin qui l'attendait sur le sofa gris, un coussin calé contre le ventre, ses lèvres s'ourlant d'un doux sourire communicatif. Je ne dirais à personne que j'ai vu la grande Nyssa Al Ghul en tenue décontractée, promis. Allez viens t'asseoir, je vais pas te manger.

\- Personne ne m'a jamais vu pieds nus ou les cheveux attachés, sauf Sara, admit l'archère en prenant place à ses côtés avec une timidité attendrissante puis elle replia les genoux sous elle afin d'instaurer une certaine distance entre elles. Elle avisa alors les récipients sur la table basse et foudroya la jeune femme du regard: Je t'ai dis que je détestais le pop-corn. Tu le fais exprès?!

\- Arrête de chipoter, j'suis sûre que t'en as jamais mangé.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que je ne connais pas la vie de société et que j'ai vécu dans une grotte tout ce temps?

\- Franchement, oui, répondit Black Canary du tac au tac, mais à voix basse afin qu'elle ne le prenne pas trop mal, mais aussi car cela n'avait pas dû être facile de vivre sous la coupe d'un tel homme, père ou pas. Désolé, mais on te voit jamais qu'en tenue d'archère à tabasser des gens. On peut se poser la question.

Nyssa pinça les lèvres, admettant qu'elle disait juste et devait renvoyer une image bien particulière à la fine équipe de Starling City. Elle n'y pouvait pas grand chose, c'était les relations entre chacun qui voulait cela. La brune agita la main devant elle comme pour se débarrasser d'un moustique et reprit avec bien moins d'assurance:

\- On commence le film? Tu as choisi quoi?

\- Surprise! Chantonna Laurel en se penchant pour attraper la télécommande ainsi qu'un paquet de chips, enjouée et décidée à la contaminer.

\- Attends. Avant de commencer, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Tu n'as pas peur de te trouver sous le même toit que moi, de m'offrir un logement, alors que je pourrais te tuer dans ton sommeil?

Laurel la dévisagea avec stupéfaction et incompréhension, les sourcils froncés, plaçant une mèche indisciplinée derrière son oreille et reposa le paquet sur ses genoux croisés.

\- Non. Avant peut être, mais maintenant je te fais confiance, répondit-elle après un certain temps avec un petit rire, comprenant à quel point la brune pâtissait de sa réputation. Si j'avais peur de toi, crois-moi, je t'aurais même pas dit où je vivais. T'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer ici.

Un sentiment curieux fleurit en Nyssa, inconnu jusque-là, alors qu'elle examinait la jeune femme à la recherche d'un signe de mensonge, ancien réflexe, puis elle lui sourit sans même s'en rendre compte, très émue. Ce sentiment, c'était de la gratitude. Elle avait déjà obtenu la confiance des gens, pour ces talents. Rien de plus. C'était la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec Sara que quelqu'un l'acceptait en tant que femme et non héritière du Démon.

\- Merci Laurel, murmura la brune avec sincérité en posant sa main sur la sienne. Elle la retira presque aussitôt, mais pas assez vite, lui laissant le temps de la serrer avec délicatesse. Son cœur reprit un peu vie face à ce geste, mais elle ne tarda pas à redevenir elle-même et user de son ton impérieux: Lance ce maudit film sinon demain tu vas m'accuser de t'être couchée tard à cause de moi.

L'assistante lui adressa un clin d'œil rassurant avant de s'exécuter, se tortillant d'excitation. Elle avait hâte de voir sa réaction. Ménageant l'effet de suspens, elle la regarda en plissant les yeux, la brune commençant à la suspecter de se moquer de nouveau d'elle, puis Laurel appuya sur le bouton lecture.  
Quelques notes de musiques bien connues, surtout du jeune public qui avait lu la saga, résonnèrent dans le salon que Laurel s'empressa de plonger dans l'obscurité avant de retourner s'asseoir et la bouche de Nyssa s'arrondit sur un cri d'indignation muet.

\- Tu vas me faire regarder _Harry Potter_?! Vraiment ? S'offusqua la belle brune en la regardant comme si elle venait de la gifler tandis que le fameux panneau de Privet Drive apparaissait à l'écran.

\- Shhhh, ça commence, souffla la jeune femme en la foudroyant du regard avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur l'écran, ne se permettant pas de lui envoyer une tape de réprimande même si cela la démangeait. Bien heureusement, la brune abandonna vite et l'imita avec un soupir exagéré. N'empêche que tu connais!

\- Tout le monde connaît. Même moi dans ma caverne je n'y ai pas échappé, la taquina Nyssa dans un murmure pour ne pas trop la déranger. Comment ça se fait que tu regardes des choses pareilles?

\- Avec la vie qu'on a, un peu de magie fait du bien.

Et Nyssa ne trouva rien à redire pour cette fois.

* * *

Les deux femmes s'endormirent dans le canapé au bout d'une heure, bercées par la bande son et l'obscurité, Laurel flanchant la première. Nyssa n'avait pas tardé à la suivre dans les bras de Morphée, la tête reposant sur l'épaule accueillante de sa colocataire.  
Lorsque la brune se réveilla, elle se trouvait pourtant dans son lit, ses vêtements toujours en place, les narines titillées par l'odeur entêtante du café et celle des draps propres. Elle entendait Laurel dans la cuisine et du saxophone accompagné d'instruments à cordes et l'archère ferma les yeux afin de mieux savourer ce nouvel environnement si réconfortant. Pour les gens, c'était la vie normale. Pour elle, c'était un plaisir coupable qu'elle n'avait que rarement pu se permettre.

Étonnement de bonne humeur, l'héritière se leva lentement et s'étira avec un soupir de complaisance avant de gagner la fenêtre. Elle tira les rideaux presque d'un geste religieux, ouvrit grand la fenêtre et le soleil entra à flot ainsi que les bruits de la rue. La vision n'était guère enchanteresse là-dehors, mais elle s'en moquait, profitant des rayons du soleil baignant son visage.  
La brune s'assura qu'elle était un minimum présentable devant le miroir sur sa gauche, refit son chignon à la va-vite puis quitta sa chambre pour la rejoindre, son estomac criant famine et curieusement en quête de sa compagnie. A ce jour, Laurel était la seule personne avec qui elle souhaitait se trouver.  
Elle rejoignit sans peine la cuisine américaine dan les tons gris anthracite et rouge et y trouva Laurel assisse sur un tabouret devant une tasse fumante, captivée par les informations à la télévision.

\- Bonjour, s'annonça Nyssa avec un sourire timide en faisant quelque pas dans sa direction, assaillie par la vision d'un souvenir similaire impliquant Sara dans un hôtel.

\- Bonjour, bien dormi? S'enquit la jeune femme en lui désignant le tabouret à sa gauche d'un signe de tête engageant puis elle se leva pour surveiller la poêle derrière. Qu'est c'que je te sers?

\- Du café s'il te plaît. J'ai dû mal à manger le matin, expliqua la jeune femme en prenant place sur le tabouret indiqué, surprise de se sentir si bien, mais elle savait qu'elle devait cela à Laurel qui ne faisait pourtant pas le moindre effort.

Black Canary coupa la musique et ne tarda pas à lui servir une tasse remplie à ras bord ainsi qu'une assiette de pancakes et la bouteille de sirop d'érable. Elle se doutait que la dulcinée de sa sœur n'était pas habituée à tant d'attention – elle imaginait mal Ras' al Ghul en pantoufles à siroter une boisson chaude et devisant de la météo avec sa fille – mais elle allait lui prouver qu'elle le méritait elle aussi.

\- Le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée,se contenta-t-elle d'expliquer avec un sourire entendu avant d'enfiler la veste de costume qui reposait sur un fauteuil et rassembler quelques affaires pour les fourrer dans son sac à main. Je dois y aller sinon je vais être en retard et je ne suis pas rentrée avant au moins 20 heures ce soir. L'appart' est à toi! Ça va aller?

\- Oui. J'ai très bien survécu jusque ici sans toi, répliqua la brune qui s'attaquait déjà à ses pancakes avec férocité, libérée de sa rancœur et ses inquiétudes.

\- Parfait. Tu m'appelles si besoin, je t'ai noté mes numéros de portable et du bureau sur un post-it sur le frigo et je t'ai mis un jeu de clés à disposition. Il est sur la table basse. J'te fais confiance, tu fais pas rentrer n'importe qui, hein? Tu vas faire quoi alors aujourd'hui?

\- Je vais être sage, promis. Je pense m'entraîner, faire un peu de tourisme et... M'acheter un pyjama, rien de bien passionnant.

Laurel eut un sourire pour elle-même en entendant la dernière partie alors qu'elle enfilait ses escarpins, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire afin de ne pas mettre d'huile sur le feu. Tout se passait à merveille entre elles, il n'était pas utile de trop pousser la chance. D'autant plus que c'était sa relation la plus stable actuellement et réciproquement.

\- Tu pourrais faire un tour dans les agences immobilières pour te trouver un appartement. Pas que je n'apprécie pas t'avoir ici, mais ce serait mieux d'avoir ton propre chez toi si tu veux commencer une nouvelle vie.

L'héritière acquiesça d'un signe de tête évasif, pensant que cette tentante idée ne se concrétiserait jamais même si c'était ce dont elle avait besoin. Starling City serait forcément le premier lieu où les sbires de son père la chercheraient.

L'assistante du procureur la salua d'un joyeux signe de main auquel la brune ne répondit bien entendu pas, ses talons claquèrent ainsi que la porte d'entrée et Nyssa fut livrée à elle-même.

La voix de la présentatrice du journal télévisée et l'agitation quotidienne dans la rue formaient un fond sonore, mais l'archère fut envahie par une inquiétude écrasante, à la limite du supportable et déglutit. La brune lutta pour la chasser, usant de toutes ses forces mentales, habituellement maîtresse de ses émotions, mais elle ne le pouvait plus. Elle avait été trahie par son sang et avait peur des représailles. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien les rituels de la Ligue.  
Nyssa balaya la vaste et chaleureuse pièce du regard, les mains serrées autour de sa tasse comme pour se donner du courage, à la recherche d'ombres menaçantes tapies dans un recoin, prêtes à bondir et s'emparer d'elle. C'était la suite logique des choses, elle ne pouvait pas se cacher indéfiniment ici, mais personne ne l'attendait pour rendre la justice de son père.

Elle était bel et bien seule.

* * *

Nyssa savourait un chocolat chaud surmonté d'un nuage de chantilly à la terrasse d'un café dans les rues piétonnes de Starling City, bien plus sereine qu'en ce début de journée où elle craignait pour sa vie, n'osant mettre le nez dehors. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et personne ne lui avait tendu d'embuscade au détour d'une rue, agressée ou ne serait-ce même que regardée de travers. Elle n'avait même pas eu à faire d'efforts physiques, à part pour accéder aux cabines d'essayages d'une boutique de prêt-à-porter luxueux, lançant des regards menaçants aux clients pour les dissuader d'aller plus loin, se faisant violence pour ne pas en venir aux mains et arracher les rajouts de ces vautours. Oh bien sûr, elle avait un peu haussé le ton au supermarché où elle avait perdu un temps fou alors qu'elle voulait juste acheter de quoi faire plaisir à Laurel pour le dîner, ainsi que dans le métro ou un malpoli avait voulu lui prendre sa place.

Rien de bien grave en somme.

Enfin, pour elle et les autres membres de la Ligue, avoir une telle journée, si ennuyeuse, c'était grave. Cela relevait de la paresse. Autrefois, elle se serait sentie terriblement coupable de flâner à de telles occupations, mais maintenant elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste être normale, même si c'était un exercice particulièrement difficile et que sa maigre patience associée à son tempérament de feu n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

Elle était donc attablée avec son breuvage, une revue immobilière à côté et une tonne de sacs de shopping entassés à ses pieds, sous la table en fer, à regarder les passants non sans suspicion. C'était toute son éducation, elle ne pourrait pas changer ça du jour au lendemain.  
Voyant les nuages s'amonceler dans le ciel devenu d'un gris déprimant, la brune comprit qu'il était temps de regagner son logement provisoire. Elle paya l'addition, laissa un pourboire faramineux, déposant tout l'argent dans la coupelle prévue à cet effet, et quitta la terrasse sans demander son reste, bousculant une vieille dame qui bloquait la sortie, se plaignant à son mari de cette ville sordide.

Tant pis pour la bienséance. Elle n'avait pas envie de finir tremper à cause d'une petite vieille qui n'avait même pas envie d'être là!

Forcée à utiliser les transports en commun car ne pouvant pas sauter sur les toits en plein jour, elle rejoignit la station de métro la plus proche et y entra avec une grimace de dégoût. L'odeur était nauséabonde.  
L'archère courut en entendant le vrombissement de l'engin et se faufila entre les portes d'une rame au centre au dernier moment et s'assit sur un siège libre. Elle était à bout de souffle, mais avec une coiffure toujours aussi impeccable. C'était là l'un des avantages de l'entrainement des super héros: être irréprochable en toutes circonstances.  
L'ancienne héritière ne tarda pas à remarquer qu'une jeune homme la reluquait avec insistance depuis la banquette d'en face. Elle abaissa les paupières comme pour y échapper et appuya son front dans la paume de sa main. Malheureusement pour elle, l'intriguant était entreprenant et c'était décidé à l'aborder le temps qu'elle tente de le chasser par la pensée.

\- Bonjour. Pourquoi une demoiselle aussi charmante que toi est seule? Je pourrais te tenir compagnie, minauda le blanc bec avec un sourire qui se voulait enjôleur, mais qu'il était bien trop jeune et ridicule pour porter avec convenance, les autres passagers suivant distraitement la scène du regard.

\- Pardon? maugréa la brune en le fusillant du regard, la voix si basse qu'elle pouvait s'apparenter à un grondement.

\- Je te trouve très charmante et..., répéta le nouveau venu qui ne se démontait pas avant de se faire interrompre.

\- J'ai très bien compris! Mais m'as-tu bien regardée mon garçon? siffla Nyssa en avançant le visage dans sa direction en plissant les yeux, ce qui le fit sourire comme un benêt avant de saisir la menace et donc de se reculer. Ai-je une tête à me faire avoir par ce genre de paroles et surtout à être avec un homme comme toi?

Un silence glacial s'ensuivit tandis que les passagers les plus proches attendaient la réaction non sans un petit sourire satisfait. Il était rare de voir une femme réagir de la sorte face à ce genre de comportement.  
voyant que l'insolent n'osait pas répondre, regrettant sûrement son geste audacieux, la brune reprit d'un ton léger en se réinstallant confortablement sur son siège:

\- Non, clairement. Tu peux disposer.

Le jeune homme obéit aussitôt, la queue entre les jambes, et attendit près de la porte coulissante de la rame, veillant bien à ne pas avoir un regard de travers. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas insisté, sinon Nyssa n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. Dans tous les cas, il était déjà trop tard pour son humeur: elle était à présent de mauvais poil.

Comme si un esprit malin s'était fait un devoir de la pousser à bout, le métro s'immobilisa dans le tunnel souterrain un bon quart d'heure à cause d'un problème technique. L'engin de malheur se remit en route à l'instant même où l'archère songeait à briser une vitre pour sortir avec agilité et finir sa route à pieds. Elle en était tout à fait capable, mais c'était la meilleure façon de se faire remarquer, ce qu'elle ne voulait à aucun prix.  
Lorsqu'elle émergea de la station, les bras chargés de sacs qui rendaient son cheminement complexe dans la foule habituelle qui se déversait en ville en fin de journée, Nyssa émit un grognement d'agacement qui passa inaperçu dans la cacophonie. Elle devait marcher un bon quart d'heure jusqu'à l'immeuble, les rues grouillaient de monde et il pleuvait des cordes.

\- J'ai connu bien pire. Ce n'est rien du tout comparé à ce que j'ai enduré. Ça va me revigorer un peu, marmonna la belle brune afin de se donner du courage pour affronter cette pluie torrentielle, les yeux levés vers le ciel de plomb, bousculée par les passants pressés de retrouver leurs foyers.

Armée de détermination, elle fendit la foule sans s'excuser des désagréments occasionnés, guidée par la simple envie de rentrer au chaud, mais se retrouva bien vite trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle parvint malgré tout à gagner les ruelles du quartier résidentiel de Laurel sans trop de peine et ce fut alors qu'elle se pensait hors de danger, qu'elle fut aspergée par une énorme giclée d'eau projetée par un 4x4 et glissa lamentablement en se retournant pour pester contre le chauffard.  
Nyssa resta assise à même le trottoir quelques instants afin de reprendre ses esprits, les deux mains posées derrière elle, ses vêtements détrempés flanqués à sa peau, des mèches de cheveux sombres collées à son visage et la bouche entrouverte sur un cri de surprise. Comment quelque chose d'aussi stupide pouvait lui arriver à elle, l'héritière du démon?

" _Ancienne_ " ne put-elle s'empêcher de rectifier mentalement avec moins de rancœur qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé avant de jeter des regards inquisiteurs aux alentours.

Personne en vue. Son honneur était sauf, c'était au moins ça de gagné.

Ses traits se durcirent, prête à maudire le destin qui s'acharnait puis au final... Nyssa éclata de rire, la tête rejetée en arrière. La situation était ridicule et si peu probable de lui arriver que cela en devenait cocasse. La fille du redoutable Ra's al Ghul avait passé sa journée à faire des emplettes, à manger comme une gloutonne, se faire draguer par des malpolis pour finir par terre sous la pluie.  
Elle riait à n'en plus finir, elle riait à en pleurer, d'un rire cristallin et entier qui n'avait pas résonné depuis une éternité, pas depuis Sara, les paupières closes. Elle s'attirait les regards indignés de quelques audacieux badauds, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle se moquait de tout: de son apparence, de l'avis des gens, de l'injustice de son père et même de la Ligue. Elle était enfin libre et en avait payé le prix. Elle était une femme comme une autre après tout.

L'archère se releva avec toute la dignité dont elle était encore capable puis s'essuya les yeux du dos de la main, respirant profondément afin de se remettre de ses émotions, encore secouée d'un rire silencieux.  
Un sourire serein s'épanouit sur ses lèvres puis elle ferma les yeux, leva le menton, ouvrit grand les bras et laissa les gouttes tomber sur ses joues, emportant avec elles sa peine, ses doutes et le fardeau lié à sa mythique famille. C'était un cadeau du ciel venu nettoyer les rues tout autant que son esprit torturé.

Beaucoup de gens haïssaient la pluie, même elle en temps normal, mais cette fois-ci, elle était purificatrice et annonciatrice d'un meilleur lendemain. Ne disait-on pas après la pluie, le beau temps, après tout?

* * *

Lorsque Laurel rentra enfin à l'appartement, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment et la pluie avait cessé, le bitume et les vitres luisant encore de multitude de gouttelettes. Sa journée avait été harassante, bien que lui ayant permis d'oublier ses tracas, et l'idée de devoir préparer un repas digne de ce nom et rester éveillée pour les beaux yeux de Nyssa qui n'avait pas le moral, l'épuisait d'avance.  
O miracle, l'odeur du poisson en train de cuir l'assaillit dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et elle se pinça l'avant-bras pour chasser l'éventualité d'une illusion.

\- Nyssa? Appela l'assistante avec suspicion en avançant à pas de loups vers le salon, craignant qu'un petit malin se soit introduit chez elle. C'était un réflexe de flic qui lui avait bien souvent sauvé la vie.

La brune surgit par la seconde porte de la cuisine, un verre de limonade à la main, pieds nus, ses cheveux humides ramenés en queue de cheval, dans un pantalon de pyjama noir basique et un débardeur rose, un sourire confiant barrant son visage qui semblait irradier de joie.  
Black Canary la dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils, estomaquée: l'archère lui semblait s'être métamorphosée dans la journée.

\- Tout va bien? s'inquiéta la jeune femme en posant son sac à main sous le bureau puis jetant un coup d'œil par la porte pour s'assurer que rien n'avait changé et qu'elle ne lui tendait pas un piège. Tout était pourtant intact.

\- Oui, beaucoup mieux, merci! s'exclama la brune toujours avec réserve, calant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Elle avait beau se sentir libre, s'épancher sur son ressenti n'était toujours pas dans ses cordes. Je me suis dit que tu serais fatiguée après le boulot alors je me suis permise de préparer quelque chose. C'est aussi pour te remercier de m'héberger le temps que je rebondisse.

\- Merci, c'est gentil. Qu'est c'qu'il t'est arrivé aujourd'hui pour être si...Rayonnante? Tu as tué quelques truands pour calmer tes nerfs?

\- Pas cette fois. La magie a enfin opéré, fit Nyssa avec un large sourire qu'on ne lui avait jamais connu jusque là, faisant écho à ce que Laurel lui avait dit hier devant le film. Elle tourna les talons et retourna s'occuper de son dîner.

Laurel secoua la tête d'incrédulité face à ce curieux revirement, mais se demandant combien de temps cela durerait, avant de lui emboîter le pas. Cela lui faisait bizarre que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle, surtout Nyssa qu'elle ne voyait qu'en terrible guerrière, mais ça n'en était pas moins plaisant.  
L'ancienne héritière du démon raconta le principal de sa journée à la demande de sa colocataire temporelle qu'elle parvenait à considérer comme une amie. Raconter de telles banalités lui hérissait le poil, mais cela lui paraissait normal à présent. En tout cas, son récit les amusa beaucoup et annonça une belle soirée.

Nyssa se sentait bien avec Laurel, en totale confiance et elle l'aidait à voir sa situation sous un autre jour. Elle voyait sans mal Sara en elle, mais chacune était unique. Grâce à elle et cette journée surprenante, elle se sentait bien dans sa peau en temps que femme, délivrée des chaînes de la Ligue. Pour une fois, elle voulait simplement laisser la magie d'une vie banale l'envelopper et la porter loin de son passé car elle aspirait sa peine et lui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas qu'une meurtrière. Mais pour combien de temps?


End file.
